A very penguin October: Terror of the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins plans for a Zookeeper-free week are ruined by another Dalek invasion. With help from The Doctor can The Penguins save the city from the Daleks? guest starring Elsa and Jack Frost.
1. Chapter one: Jack-o-lanterns

October 1st 2014 Central Park (Skipper's POV) "Okay boys it's time to crave some pumpkins!" I announced. "Yes this year I'm winning the zoo Jack-o-lantern competition!" Kowalski shouted. "Hold your horses Kowalski," I said, "this is just a practice run." "And a perfectly good waste of a pumpkin," he muttered. "The results of this practice run will determine who represents team penguin on the day of that competition," I replied, "so basically…Began!" "What about you skipper?" "Private as Team Leader I am disqualified…" "By who?" "Myself." My fellow penguins got to work and were done in around 3 hours. "And Time!" I announced. "Kowalski!" "This is a portrait of you," Kowalski said, "our fearless leader." "I appreciate the design choice…" I replied, "Private!" "It's a Lunacorn…" "NEXT! Rico!" "Ka-boom Ka-boom!" Rico said. "Nice use of explosives," I said. "And the winner is…" I said, "Kowalski! Again." "Better luck next year," Kowalski told private. "Hey guys what are you guys up to," Marlene said. "Marlene don't sneak up on us like that," I replied. "Practicing for the Jack-o-Lantern competition are we," she said. "I have you know that Kowalski is the best Pumpkin craver in this zoo," I replied. "Well let the trashy talk begin," Julian shouted, "because no one betters then the King!" "Really Ringtail because if I remember correctly you said and I quote…Jack-o-lanterns are for the weak and wrong," I replied. "You can't prove that I said that," Julian replied. "Jack-o-lanterns are for the weak and wrong," Julian's voice played on the tape recorder. "See," I said, "don't trash talk if you can't talk the talk." "Skipper's log….0: 500 hours…We have arrived in the city of London as the Fire…" "Turn that off right now!" I shouted. "Sorry skipper I forgot that you recorded that log entry," Kowalski said. "Okay I'll think we'll leave you alone," Marlene said as She, Julian, and Mort left. "You almost blow the cover on our most top secret mission." "Maybe you should have put Julian's words on another tape." "We'll finish this later," I said, "right now its mission time." "Yes!" Kowalski shouted. "Let's go topside," I said, "Next stop Alice's office." "Here we go again," Private muttered. (End of Chapter One) 


	2. Chapter Two: Early fall vacation

Alice's Office

Zoo office building

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Our 100th caller will receive a free all expenses paid 5-day trip to Walt Disney World!" the radio announced. Perfect. We had the phone out and ready while Kowalski make sure Alice was asleep. "Dial…and Now!" I shouted. Rico Dialed and the phone said, "Sorry but your our 90th caller we're looking for our 100th caller."

"Keep trying!" I announced. "We're in!" Kowalski said as we place the phone on Alice's shoulder. We disappear from the room as the radio announcer said, "Congrats you are our 100th caller you have won a free five day trip to Walt Disney World!" "Free five day trip to Disney World?" Alice said, "Yeah I can do that." "Bon Voyage Zookeeper Alice," I said. "So now what," Kowalski said. "We commence Phase two of Operation: Gone Fishing," I replied. "Next stop the bait and tackle shop." "What about the temporary Zookeeper?" Private said. "As long as he or she doesn't take us to Dr. Deranged and his nettles of death," I said. "He still hasn't got over that nettle thing," Kowalski muttered, "or the pain." "Let's move out," Skipper said.

(NYC Bait and Tackle 2 hours latter)

"I'm going to catch some river monsters today," Kowalski said holding a ridiculous oversized rod. "Kowalski we're here to buy worms and hooks and normal fishing rod," I said, "we're not fishing for bull sharks or snakeheads." "Snakehead?" Kowalski said, "Fire everything!" "We're not in the sub and their nothing to fire…and we defeated the snakehead." "Not all of them their could be thousands hiding in lakes and ponds across the nation!" "Like I said before," I replied, "it's a fish…we EAT fish."

"Yeah and we did kick that Snakehead's butt," Kowalski exclaimed. "Rico pay the sales-men!" I said, "let's blow this popsicle stand." "Ka-boom? Rico said after leaving the money. "Yes rico Ka-boom," I replied. He let out his crazy laugh and coughed up some TNT, "Ka-blamo!" A huge explosion occurred and the door came down with a bang causing the store's alarms to go off. The sales-person woke up but just as the smoke cleared we were long gone.

"Okay men let's get some shuteye," I said, "We're fishing first thing in the morning we need our rest." "Yes sir," Kowalski said, "We have arrived at the zoo." "Okay boys let go home," I said, "Julian's surprisingly quiet tonight." "Relief for the entire Zoo," private replied. "It's time for some quality snooze at last."

(End of Chapter two)


	3. Chapter three: Zookeeper Francis?

Central Park Zoo main gate

October 2nd 2014

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper Taxi incoming…It's the temporary Zookeeper," I said. "As long as it isn't X I'm find with it," skipper replied. "The Zookeepers stepping out …it's … it's…ZOOKEEPER FRANCIS!" I shouted. "What!" skipper said, "No it can't be hand me those binoculars." I handed him the binoculars and he said, "Oh it is Zookeeper Francis," Skipper said, "Well I doubt she'll remember us." "No," she said, "it's the penguins that put me in jail and ruined my zookeeping career!" "Who hires these Temporary Zookeepers?" Skipper muttered.

Zookeeper Francis stomped off vowing to make our week very painful. "We have to find out what she's planning before she replaces the whole zoo with flesh Androids!" I said. "That and we have to convince the whole zoo that's she's insane," I said, "and keep an extra eyeout for cheese fountains or massage chairs." "We probably don't have to worry she'll be busy cleaning everything first." "Starting by replacing all the zoo animals with flesh androids!" "She can't do that unless she has the massage chairs," I replied. "What if she starts singing or something," Skipper said. "Well you have worst problems to deal with," The Doctor said.

"What," Skipper and I replied. "Oh I don't know," he answered, "let's start with the evilest creatures in existence." "Oh no," I replied, "you don't mean…" "Yes…" The Doctor replied, "The Daleks." "By the way their something different about you," I said, "New Haircut?" "New Accent," The Doctor replied. "Where are they?" Skipper said. "Up there," The Doctor replied pointing to the Dalek ships overhead. "Zookeeper Francis showing up moments before the Daleks…" "Uncanny coincidence," Skipper replied. "Wait here," The Doctor said running up to Francis. "I have a question. How did you escape from prison?" he asked. "I don't remember," she replied. "That is not good," I said. The zookeeper hunched over and with a sickening crunch a Dalek eyestalk extruded from her forehead.

" ** _Step away from the Dalek unit…"_** a dalek announced, " ** _Doc-tor."_** "Yep that is definitively worst then a crazed zookeeper," I said. "Thank you captain obvious."

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter four: Another Dalek invasion

Central Park Zoo

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

As if my day couldn't get any worst the Daleks showed up, "Doctor what should we do?" I whispered. "Shh…I'm talking to the Daleks," he replied. " ** _Daleks do not engage in conversation,"_** it answered, " ** _You will surrender or you will be exterminated!"_** "Shut up," The Doctor said. " ** _You will…" "_** SHUT UP!" And surprisely the Dalek shut up…for a moment. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Doctor I think we should…Run!" Kowalski shouted running the other direction. "Good idea," I said running after him Private, Rico and The Doctor in tow. "Where's Clara by the way," private said. "Not important," The Doctor replied.

"So what is the Daleks' latest plan," I asked once we were a safe distance away from the zoo. "I have no idea," he replied, "but the Daleks are following us." " ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** between the Daleks on the ground and the fleet we can't escape them but we can evade them. Oh wait I forgot Daleks don't tire. "Kowalski Options," I said. "If we keep running the Daleks will just follow us until we tire out," Kowalski replied, "if we stop moving the Daleks will just exterminate us." "What about capture us," I said. "I think we are beyond prisoner material," Kowalski replied, "the daleks just want to destroy us this time." "Right then no use standing around," I said, "Run!" And the five of us ran in the opposite direction of the Daleks.

(End of chapter four) ****


	5. I am The Doctor (and you are the Daleks)

The Streets of New York

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper my calculations predict that nowhere in the city is safe we have to keep moving no matter what," I said. "Right," Skipper replied, "Doctor what are you doing." "Scanning for Dalek tech," he replied holding up his sonic. " ** _Sonic probe in use it is the Doctor exterminate him!_** " "Or attracting the daleks right to us!" I exclaimed. "Right. Run!" skipper said. "Way ahead of you Skipper!" I shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _The Penguins must not be allowed to escape!"_** the supreme shouted, " ** _They will be exterminated!" "I obey,"_** several lesser daleks replied. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted. "We are outnumbered," I said, "That limits our options considerably." "I make my own options," Skipper said pushing a random button that just happened to be there. " ** _My vision is impaired I can not see!"_** multiple Daleks screamed. The supreme however… " ** _My vision is not impaired you will be exterminated!"_** "Well it almost worked," Skipper said. "That was still amazing Skipper," Private said. "I have an idea but young Private isn't going to like it," The Doctor announced. "I swore never to use it again," Private said. "Besides the dalek have no concept of cute…so it won't work," Kowalski replied. "Now if only the Snow Queen shows up," Skipper said. "Who knows maybe she'll surprise us and show up later," I replied.

 ** _"_** ** _Stop them!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _The penguins must not escape!"_** "You won't stand a chance against us," I said. " ** _The Daleks will pursue you to the ends of the Earth and the dawn of time,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _We will be victorious!"_** "That was a bad idea," skipper whispered. " ** _You will fall!"_** a drone replied, " ** _And there will be no Snow Queen to stop us!"_** "They don't need a Snow Queen to stop you," The Doctor shouted, "because…I am The Doctor and you are the Daleks and I will defeat you!" " ** _Explain yourself,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "Explain what?" The Doctor replied. " ** _What is your plan?"_** The Supreme demanded, " ** _How will you defeat us…You have no Weapons…No plan…" "_** I suggest you rethink the no weapons," The Doctor said, "Rusty!" "Rusty?" Skipper said, "Who's Rusty?" " ** _The Daleks are Evil they must be Exterminated!"_** a battered Dalek replied. "I think that's Rusty…"

(End of Chapter five) ********


	6. Chapter Six: The only good Dalek?

The Streets of New York

9:30 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _What is your plan?"_** The Supreme demanded, " ** _How will you defeat us…You have no Weapons…No Backup…" "_** I suggest you rethink the no weapons," The Doctor said, "Rusty!" "Rusty?" I said, "Who's Rusty?" " ** _The Daleks are Evil they must be Exterminated!"_** a battered Dalek replied. "I think that's Rusty," Kowalski said. " ** _The Doctor and his Allies will be protected_** ," the dalek replied. " ** _Attention All Dalek units…"_** The Supreme announced, " ** _Exterminate the rebel Dalek known as Rusty." "I…"_** one dalek managed to say before being exterminated.

" ** _I can not hold the other Daleks back for long you must run!"_** rusty said. "I obey," The Doctor said. " ** _Run you clever Boy and remember me,"_** it replied. "Wait what you just said," The Doctor replied. The Dalek however was already in action, " ** _The Daleks must be destroyed! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Destroy the Rebel! Destroy The Rebel! DESTROY THE REBEL!"_** the supreme replied in frustration. " ** _Under attack by a Dalek!"_** the drone said before getting exterminated. " ** _Stand down!"_** The Supreme said to rusty, " ** _You will obey the Daleks!" "I do not obey the Daleks…I serve a greater force."_** " ** _What is that,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _Explain or you will be exterminated!"_** Rusty looks up at The Supreme and said, " ** _The Bad Wolf!"_** The Supreme backed up in fear but Rusty exterminated him before he could get very far.

"Rusty!" the Doctor shouted. " ** _I welcome death! I will die a Good Dalek!"_** "The only good dalek…" " ** _Is a Dead Dalek!"_** rusty replied, " ** _I have engaged Self destruct you have 10 Rels to flee the area!"_** "Run!" The Doctor shouted as a thousand Daleks showed up intent on destroying the rebel. "Don't need to be told twice," I said. The five of us fled the area as the other Daleks closed in on rusty all chanting Exterminate. " ** _Death to the Daleks!"_** Rusty said right before he exploded taking the thousand Daleks with it.

"Skipper over here I found a hiding place," Kowalski said. "Where?" I asked. "Um…" he replied, "The hall of avian Extinction." "Why would I want to go anywhere near that hall or Dode," I replied. "Dode?" "Oh He's a Dodo," Kowalski said, "a notably dumb one even by Dodo standards." "Hiding among long died birds…it's a horrible idea," I said. "But it's the last place the Daleks would look," Kowalski explained, "considering everything in there is died…well except a dodo but the Daleks don't know that." "Let me guess," The Doctor said, "You brought back a Dodo…" "Several times," Kowalski said. "And your solution to keep him safe is to take advantage of the natural dodo stupidity." "Yes that's about right," Kowalski replied. "Okay the museum it is," I exclaimed.

(End of chapter Six) ****


	7. Night in a museum with Daleks

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

The Natural History Museum

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay there's no guard because he's died," I said, "Which means The Daleks are one step ahead of us." "Which means The Daleks could be anywhere in this building," Skipper replied. "So basically be on the look out," The Doctor said. "Rico Dalek-class Weapons!" Skipper ordered. Rico Harked up our four Dalek-class guns…stolen from the Daleks. "Why do I always end up with the military types," The Doctor said pulling out his sonic. "Now I wish Clara was here," Skipper replied.

"Why is that?" "To keep you in check," Skipper said, "Doctor." "Um Guys your argument has lead the Daleks right to us!" Private shouted. " ** _Exterminate!"_** a Dalek said before exploding. "What?" I said. "President Theodore Roosevelt at your service," a voice said. "Kowalski why is a long died president in front of us," skipper asked. "Hmm…he appears to be made of wax," The Doctor said, "well at least it isn't plastic." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the president replied. " ** _Exterminate!"_** a Dalek screeched before firing. The Beam however went right thru him but surprisely the wax didn't melt. "Also does the live Dodo belong to you?" he asked, "I'll tell my friends that the danger has pasted." "Have a great night then," Private said.

"You have seen Larry Daily by the way," he said, "the night guard he never misses a shift." "Kowalski…" skipper said. "The night guard over there is not the man he asked about," I said, "I checked the name tag." "I'm sure the proper authorities will find him in the morning," Skipper said, "human problem not our jurisdiction." "Well…it's in my jurisdiction," The Doctor replied. "Says who? Yourself," I asked…The Doctor did not have a comeback. And nothing not even the psychic paper can convince us otherwise.

"We need to get out of this museum before…" Skipper said. " ** _Exterminate!"_** a squad of Daleks announced. "Run!" I shouted, "I mean…strategic retreat!" "Right!" Skipper said, "What he said." We left the building, " ** _Halt,_** **"** the lead Dalek said, " ** _Or you will be exterminated!"_** When other Daleks noticed that we were gone they exterminated the lead dalek and the Strategist Dalek before leaving the building.

(End of chapter Seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: Allies of the Penguins

2 blocks from The Museum of Natural History

10:30 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski ETA of the Daleks!" I shouted. "ETA 2 hours Skipper!" Kowalski replied. "Skipper I have a visual of the Dalek fleet!" Private reported. "Okay we move fast and we stay out of their sight," I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "we won't last much longer at this rate…We can't do this alone!" "Luckily for you," Elsa replied, "Your not." "That's right," Jack Frost said. "Queen Elsa! Frost Boy!" I said, "What are you two doing here?" "The Doctor told me you had a Dalek problem," Elsa said. "When did you have time to do that," I said turning to The Doctor. "I have a Time Machine," The Doctor said, "figure it out."

"Anyway," Elsa said, "I used the Space-Time Teleport and sought the assistance of Jack Frost." "How did you convince north," I said. "Long story short it took a while,' Jack replied, "then it took hours just to find you guys." "So how did you find us," I said. "We saw that The Daleks were heading this way," Elsa said, "and figured that was a good place to start." "And you can all Thank me," The Doctor said. I rolled my eyes and turned to The Snow Queen, "An army of Daleks," I said, "can you guys handle it?" "Skipper I battled Blowhole and won," she replied, "I think I can handle some Daleks."

"Kowalski ETA of those crazy salt n' pepper shakers," I said. "You mean crazy pepper pots!" The Doctor said. "Think American Doctor," I replied. "I can't," he said, "I'm Scottish." "No," Elsa said, "You're a Timelord." "The Daleks are retreating!" Kowalski said. "That is not good," The Doctor said, "The Daleks don't give up that easily." "The Empire State building!" Private said. "What about it," I said as I turn, "It's big…its Iconic…It's smoking." "That's right it's…" Kowalski said, "Smoking!"

"Now that is different," The Doctor said. "I have a bad feeling about this," Elsa said. "Kowalski Analysis!" I shouted. "Science has failed me!" Kowalski said, "I have no idea what going on!" "We need to get closer," I said, "and crack this mystery!" "I don't think that is a good idea," Private said. "Private what could possibly go wrong," I said as I walked away. "At lot," Frost muttered, "whatever can go wrong will go wrong.."

(End of chapter Eight) ****


	9. The Secret of the Empire State building

Across the street from the Empire State Building

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski POV)

"Skipper the citizens inside are being evacuated," I said. "Well I would hope so," Skipper replied, "the building is smoking." "By the Daleks," I replied. "What," Skipper said, "What about the first responders!" "Um…Exterminated," I said. **_"If you value your life you will leave the premises!"_** " ** _The Humans are being evacuated,"_** a scout reported to The Supreme, " ** _The Empire State Building is at sixty percent Efficiency."_** " ** _The Empire State Building should be at Maximum efficiency,"_** The Supreme said. " ** _I am just the messenger,"_** the scout replied, " ** _The state of the building is not my responsibility!"_** " ** _Understood,"_** The Supreme noted, " ** _When will it be at maximum efficiency!" "Fifteen Rels!"_** it replied before returning inside.

"I always knew there was a connection between The Daleks and that building," The Doctor said, "Now I knew what it is." "So what is the connection," I said. "The Daleks have turned the Empire State Building into a weapon," he replied. "how long were they hiding this," Skipper said. "Years! Decades! Centuries," The Doctor said, "all in secret right under the city's nose." "So they could have finished this process years ago," I said. "And been waiting for the perfect time to use it all this time," The Doctor replied.

" ** _The Empire State Building is not a weapon,"_** Emperor-Sec said, " ** _it is the pride of the Dalek race!"_** "What do you mean?" " ** _The Empire State Building is a Dalek space craft!"_** Sec replied. "Whew for a second there…" I said, "Space ship!" The ground shook violent and cracks began to form in the pavement as the skyscraper began to rise. "NBC nightly news with Brian Williams will have a ballgame with this," I said. "Boys we need to get in there," Skipper said, "before…" We were all knocked off our feet by a sonic blast before we could do anything. We watched helpless as the pride of the Dalek race took off and the fleet surrounded it. "We not getting anywhere near that," I said as the Empire State Building began to swarm with Daleks.

"We need to get into that Dalek Space skyscraper and destroy it," Skipper said. "No we need to take the Empire State Building and return it to its proper spot in the ground," I said. "It's a Dalek ship!" Skipper replied. "Skipper that would change the New York skyline forever," I said. "Well for starters the Daleks already changed the Skyline forever," The Doctor said, "In fact they helped build it." "What!" Skipper said, "Nevermind…Kowalski boarding options." "Take your pick; Space-time teleport, biplanes, The Super Plane, get captured by the Daleks, The TARDIS, Elsa makes some ice stairs, or surrender." "TARDIS," He replied.


	10. The retaking of The Empire State buildin

The Empire State Building

Main lobby

11:30 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski Analysis!" I shouted as we exited The TARDIS. "For the Pride of the Dalek race there's a serious lack of Daleks," Kowalski said, "also I have a bad feeling about this." "I did try to tell you," Elsa replied. "Doctor, do you have a better explanation," I said. "The Daleks won't stay on the lower levels their too arrogant for that," he replied, "they probably on the upper levels." "What about the Basement," I said. "What basement they left that behind," he replied. Suddenly the Elevator opened and a Dalek slid into the room, " ** _Exterminate!"_** it shouted. "Quick the stairs!" Elsa shouted. We all followed her into the stairwell and up to the fourth floor landing.

"Skipper we need to keep moving the Daleks can't be…" " ** _Elevate!" "Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** "Run!" Frost shouted flying up the stairwell. "Easy for you to say," I muttered, "Follow that Frost-boy!" "What am I to you Skipper…ice-girl?" Elsa said clearly offended. " ** _Exterminate!"_** the Daleks below shouted wiping out all anger in the stairwell. The Six of us went up the stairs with the Daleks in close pursuit but before long they had us cornered two levels below the top floor. " ** _You will accept your fate,"_** Emperor Dalek-sec said, " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** The Daleks were now herding us to an open elevator. "That is not our fate," The Doctor said as soon as The Daleks had us in the elevator. " ** _Explain,_** " The Supreme said as The Doctor pulled out the sonic. He activated the sonic and the Elevator door closed. He quickly turned to the panel and pressed the button for the top floor.

The Elevator stopped at the observation deck and the doors open with a ding. We got off the Elevator and found ourselves in the control room surrounded by Daleks. " ** _Halt do not move!"_** a dalek screeched, " ** _We have your TARDIS there is no escape."_** "I think there is," The Doctor said activating his Sonic causing the control panel to go haywire. " ** _What have you done,"_** the Supreme demanded, " ** _Explain"_** "Engaged self-destruct," The Doctor replied as we piled into the TARDIS. " ** _You will not escape_** **!"** The Supreme shouted over the noise of the dematerialization of the TARDIS. The Empire State building started to implode a few minutes later. " ** _Emergency temporal shift,"_** Dalek-Sec said before disappearing. The Building exploded as a result of its implosion then the fragments returned to their original location. The building was intact once more with all signs of Dalek tampering seemly removed.

(End of Chapter Ten) ****


	11. Chapter Eleven: Daleks don't blink

Central Park

12:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

October 3rd 2014

(Kowalski's POV)

We step out of the TARDIS to find ourselves surrounded by Daleks again. "Will this ever end?" Skipper replied. " ** _How did you survive the destruction of Arendelle,"_** Dalek-Jast demanded, " ** _You were exterminated."_** "What are you talking about," Elsa replied her voice filled with fear, "Arendelle wasn't destroyed." " ** _You lie,"_** Jast replied, " ** _Arendelle was destroyed by the daleks. How did you survive? Answer!" "_** I don't know," Elsa replied, "Because Arendelle was never destroyed." " ** _Your Brain scans indicate truthful response_** ," Jast said, " ** _You have no memories of the event…Explain!_** "

" ** _Dalek-Jast you have became insane,"_** Emperor Sec replied, " ** _You are an abomination…Exterminate!"_** The Daleks present at the scene Exterminated Dalek-Jast without question. "Sec don't you remember," The Doctor replied, "Death and Destruction leads to more Death and Destruction." " ** _My logic was clouded by human emotions,"_** Sec replied, " ** _That Dalek-Sec is no more…Exterminate the Doctor!" "We obey,"_** The other Daleks replied. "Um Doctor…" I replied, "We have company." "Yes," The Doctor said, "The Daleks are that company." "No," I said, "Weeping Angels." "Don't blink," Skipper said. "Have you ever tried not blinking," Frost said. "Blink and your dead," Skipper replied. " ** _Dalek do not Blink you will be Exterminated."_** "Yes but they could still drain you power," The Doctor replied. " ** _My vision is impaired I can not…Alert! Alert! This unit is no longer…Operrrationalllll…"_** a Dalek replied. " ** _What is happening Explain,"_** The Supreme demanded. " ** _Emergency Temporal shift!"_** Sec said to Dalek-They, " ** _I obey,"_** Dalek-They replied. The Two remaining members Cult of Skaro along with several other Daleks teleported away while some Daleks foolishly decided to stay behind.

" ** _Exter…Ahhhh ahhh Ahhhhh."_** And just like that all of The Daleks in the park failed as the number of Weeping angels increased. "All of you stand back to back," The Doctor said, "Keep your eyes on the angels and don't blink! Don't turn round!" The Exposed Dalek directly in front of began to get eaten away as the Weeping Angels got closer. "Doctor…" Elsa said, "I think we should run…" "No that's a bad idea as soon as we turn around they'll be on us in a blink of an eye," The Doctor said. "What if we use a video camera…Camera's don't blink." "No!" the Doctor said, "Remember what I told you." "How could we forget," Skipper said. "…An image of a Weeping Angel becomes itself an Angel", I said without taking my eyes off the Angels,

"Whoa," Skipper said, "That's the biggest Dalek I've ever seen." "What," I said forgetting about the Angels, "That's a big as a skyscraper." " ** _Exterminate!"_** the giant Dalek boomed actually blowing all the Weeping Angels away while we dodge them. "Skipper I was this close to being knocked out by a Weeping Angel!" I said. "Duck!" Skipper shouted as the death beam from the Big Dalek shot past us. We narrowly escaped being Exterminate but the vehicle behind us wasn't so luckily, "My Car!" a man shouted behind us. The Giant Dalek looked our direction and said fearfully, " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** The Dalek disappeared in a blinding flash while booming foot prints filled the air. "Does anyone else hear that," Elsa replied.

"Yes it appears to be coming," I said, "OH good Golly Wally!" "Is that the Statue of Liberty?" Skipper said. "No," I said, "That the Weeping angel Statue of liberty!" "Well we meet again," The Doctor said. "What?" "The Statue of Liberty is made of stone so The Weeping Angels can become it." "The Statue of Liberty is made of Copper like Pennies not stone!" Skipper replied. "Where does copper come from," The Doctor said. "In the ground which is made of stone," I replied. "Exactly," The Doctor said, "which is how the Weeping Angels can take Manhattan." "So basically we have to stop that so we could go back to battling Daleks," Skipper said. "Yep and it doesn't look like we have many options," I replied. "Great," Elsa said.

(End of Chapter Eleven) ****


	12. Chapter twelve: Battle of Liberty Island

Liberty Island

12:30 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Doctor what just happened," I shouted. "The Angel moved us thru space not time," The Doctor said, "So they can blast us back in time." "Like 1812?" "No maybe back to the time of your younger self." "That would create a paradox" Kowalski replied. "Pair of ducks," Private said. "Paradox!" Kowalski shouted. "Yes it would," The Doctor said, "And that is what they feed on…Paradoxes" "So where are the other Weeping Angels," I said. "That Giant Dalek blew them away remember. This Weeping angel…" The Doctor said as he stared at the Statue of Liberty, "…Has left the city." "So the Statue of Liberty is back to being just the Statue of Liberty not the creepy statue of liberty." "For now," The Doctor said, "For Now."

"What's that island over there," Elsa said pointing to Ells Island. "Oh that's Ells Island," Kowalski said, "just part of…" **_"Exterminate!"_** "And we have nowhere to run," Skipper said, "just like with the raptors." "Raptors?" "During that Dino invasion," I replied. " ** _They have nowhere to run we are victorious,"_** The Dalek-They replied. The Dalek began to fire while chanting Exterminate. "We're Taking Fire!" Private shouted while dodging energy blasts. "We're also giving some," Queen Elsa replied sending ice blasts and snowballs at the enemy. Jack Frost joined in with his own icy blasts while The Doctor used his Sonic to disorient the Daleks. " ** _You can not escape Extermination forever!"_** Dalek-They announced, " ** _Daleks do not tire your demise is fast approaching!"_**

"Classic arrogant Daleks," The Doctor shouted. " ** _Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!"_** " ** _Annihilate!"_** "Annihilate haven't heard that one in a while," The Doctor muttered. "Take this," Elsa said blasting a blizzard at the Daleks. " ** _Maintain Formation!"_** Dalek-They shouted but to no avail. In the confusion of the blizzard the Daleks broke formation and starting exterminating each other. Elsa created Icemen and Snowmen to add to the confusion. " ** _The Snow Abominations are distractions,"_** The Supreme announced, " ** _Concentrate on the objective! Exter…"_** The Supreme was promptly destroyed by Snow-blinded Daleks. Unfortunately Elsa tired and the blizzard fell apart allowing the remaining Daleks to destroy Elsa's creations. " ** _The Snow Queen has weakened Exterminate!"_** "Kowalski!" I said, "The Space-Time Teleport…USE IT!"

Kowalski pushes a button on the teleport and the terrible scene faded. " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift,"_** They Shouted. Well we almost escaped…almost.

(End of Chapter Twelve) ************


	13. Chapter thirteen: Return of the Bad Wolf

Central Park

1:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We arrived at our destination to find Dalek-Cann waiting. " ** _The End of the Daleks is near! The Bad Wolf is coming! The Daleks will be no more!"_** Cann said, " ** _She returns!"_** "Who," The Doctor said, "who returns." " ** _The Bad Wolf!"_** Cann replied turning to The Doctor, " ** _The Girl who dared to stare into the heart of the TARDIS… Rose Tyler."_** The Doctor's eyebrows raised in shock, "no that's impossible." " ** _The Bad Wolf will die and you will meet your fate,"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec and Dalek-They said in unison. "No Daleks your wrong," an unfamiliar voice said, "Rose defeats the Daleks." " ** _Rose Tyler we meet again!"_** Sec replied, " ** _Now you die."_**

 ** _"_** Rose," The Doctor said. "Doctor," She replied, "you are so old." "I know," The Doctor said, "I regenerated twice since we last met." "How's Clara," Rose replied. "How do you know Clara?" The Doctor asked. "I gave her your number," Rose replied. "The woman in the shop," The Doctor said, "You're the woman in the shop." "I guess I am," she replied. "Great," Elsa muttered, "just what we need a heartfelt reunion with the Daleks staring us down." "Doctor who's this," Rose said. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa replied, "so you're the one The Daleks seem to fear" " ** _The Bad wolf will end the Daleks!"_** Cann ranted, " ** _The evil of the Daleks will be no More!"_**

" ** _You have betrayed the Dalek for too long,"_** Dalek-Sec said, " ** _Dalek-Cann!" "I am the last true Dalek…" "You are not a Dalek you are a abomination,"_** Sec replied, " ** _Exterminate…" "_** Not on my watch," Elsa replied sending a blast of ice at the Daleks. "The Bad Wolf," Rose said her eyes glowing, "is here." " ** _Exterminate!"_**

(End of Chapter Thirteen) ****


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Fall of Dalek

Central Park

1:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"That is not natural," I said. " ** _Exterminate her!"_** Sec replied. "Nothing is forever," Rose said, "everything must come to dust." "Ashes to Ashes…dust to dust," The Doctor said. " ** _The Final end has come,"_** Cann said. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Sec shouted as the Daleks around him turning to dust. " ** _Dalek-They!"_** Sec said only to find a pail of dust next to him. **_"Impossible!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _I am of the new paradigm…this can not be happening!"_** The Supreme and the rest of the new paradigm were defiant to the end as they too turned to dust.

" ** _Emergency temporal shift!"_** Sec said disappearing from the scene as the rest of the Dalek fleet dissolves. " ** _The Dalek race is finished the prophecy is complete,"_** Cann said as he too dissolved. "You're not Rose Tyler," The Doctor said, "but I met you before." "If she is not Rose who is she?" I asked. "The Interface of The Moment," The Doctor said, "and I don't need a truth field to say that I am right." "Yes," she replied, "and the Daleks are no more." "What about Dalek-Sec," Elsa said, "He escaped." "Kowalski what is the possibly of Dalek-Sec restoring the Daleks to power" I said. "Well first he'd probably return to Skaro and even with Temporal shift capacities," he replied, "without a ship it would probably take years even centuries. If Skaro still stands that is."

"One problem with your theory," The Doctor replied, "He could take a shortcut thru the void to Skaro." "Anyway," Kowalski said, "even with the proper equipment without "Pure" Dalek DNA the possibility of resurrecting the Daleks is slim. Of course Sec could go the route of the last emperor and create Daleks from human flesh." "And only one cell in a billion fit to be nurture," Skipper said imitating the last emperor dalek. "Yes resulting in insane Daleks who hate their own existence," The Doctor replied. "Doctor," Elsa said, "if this Rose is The Moment why hasn't she disappeared yet." "Farewell Doctor," The Interface replied before disappearing. "There's your answer."

"Doctor knowing your past with the Daleks," Elsa said, "their not really finished are they?" "One day the Daleks will return to wreak havoc on the Universe," The Doctor replied, "let's hope that day is not anytime soon." "Great," Frost said, "I might live thru that…since I'm immortal." "Well at least the Daleks can't exterminate you," I said. "Doctor I think you should get Elsa and Jack Frost home," Kowalski said. "Jack. Elsa. Want a lift in The TARDIS." "Sure," Frost replied. "Never again," Elsa said lifting up the Space-time teleport, "sorry but the TARDIS has proven to be unreliable." "Goodbye Frost boy," I said, "make sure to send North my regards." "Of course," he said as he followed The Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Skipper," Elsa said, "I hope the next time we meet it's not in the middle of a war." "I can't make any promises," I replied. Elsa disappeared in a flash while the TARDIS dematerialized. "Well Boys I think it's time we go home," I said walking away. "My thoughts exactly," Kowalski replied. "Right you are Skipper," private said. "Ka-boom?" "NOT NOW RICO!" the three of us shouted as we entered the zoo.

 **The End**


	15. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
